ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Beast (Series) (Emgaltan)
Ultraman Beast is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise Long ago, a prophecy was made about the coming of an age of chaos events, and that a hero would appear to save the world from it. In modern times, a small and secret organization had been set up to watch for the age of chaos and find the foretold hero. A villain by the name of Mirashi comes to Earth intending to fill the planet with pain and suffering. He knows of the prophecy, and so unleashes one of his Destruction Beasts to kill the one he believes to be said hero, Yoshiya Shiba. Episodes and Specials *Episode 1: Unforeseen Herohood *Episode 2: Welcome To SOTH! *Episode 3: A Greater Challenge *Episode 4: A Series of Tragedies *Episode 5: The Second Destruction Beast Released! *Episode 6: Fight Like You Never Have Before! *Episode 7: A Giant Sized Misunderstanding *Episode 8: Sadness and Jealousy *Episode 9: Bond Between Monster And Alien *Episode 10: Fury *Episode 11: Battle Between Two Machines *Episode 12: Revenge Plot *Episode 13: SOTH Gone Rogue *Episode 14: Stormy Weather *Episode 15: Fight The Eye Of The Storm! *Episode 16: The Assassin Strikes *Episode 17: Gold Rush *Episode 18: The 5,000 Year Old Grudge *Episode 19: Worst Fears *Episode 20: Alliance Against The Doomer *Episode 21: Beaten *Episode 22: Starved *Episode 23: That Comet Looks Familiar... *Episode 24: Never Judge A Book By It's Cover *Episode 25: Bad Memories *Episode 26: Disturbed Waters *Episode 27: The Tidal Lord Has Risen! *Episode 28: Battle Royale *Episode 29: The Last One *Episode 30: The Fate Of Earth Specials *Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter * Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight The Mechanical Menace! *Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Betrayal Of The Past *Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate Characters Ultras *Yoshiya Shiba/ Ultraman Beast: Yoshiya Shiba is the human form of Ultraman Beast. He a person who for the most part, tries to get through life. He works at a video game company as a file manager since they didn't have any need for concept artists or programmers. Despite these facts, he tries to keep his head up and enjoy life a little. In times of sorrow, he can pity himself a bit to much. *Ultraman Bounty Citizens *Tani Saneatsu: Tani is Yoshiya's best friend. He often keeps a positive mood and looks at the bright side of things. Him and Yoshiya have been friends since 9th Grade, lifting him up whenever he's in phases of over self pity. *Eimi Fukiju: Eimi is Yoshiya's friend and Tani's girlfriend. She's usually very calm and stands by the side as other people talk. She's somewhat shy and thinks of some good ideas. SOTH Members *Ohashi Tomoe: Ohashi is a high ranking member at SOTH and the main one who takes care of Yoshiya, attempting to make friends with him. She is friendly, but has a slight ego and also displays a lingering fear of something. She joined SOTH after a certain monster attack in 1991 let her scarred. *Sage Snider: Sage is an elite member of SOTH from the United Kingdom. She is cold and expects the highest of expectations from everyone she meets. She also speaks her own opinions out loud to anyone listening. *Stephen Loveking: Stephen is an elite American SOTH member who manages it's armed unit, a military defense of SOTH equipped with the best anti-monster weapons. He used to be a kindred spirit, but ever since getting involved in He expresses disappointment when not being able to do something. He is well known as a great investigator when asking people questions by aiming weapons like Spanish cannons at them. *Kuroda Toki: Villains *Mirashi: Mirashi is a being of unknown origin who tries to takeover Earth using his genetic abominations, the Destruction Beasts. He is sadistic and cruel, torturing those who are friends of Yoshiya/ Ultraman Beast. *Alien Pedan: The Pedanians are alien invaders from Planet Pedan who have come to invade Earth using their robot, King Joe. *Alien Assaltante Ata: Ata is an Alien Asaltante who the captain of a space pirate band. They would go around the universe and terrorize primitive worlds. Eventually they had to escape to another universe when Ultraman Bounty raided their base. Ata himself is ruthless and cruel, sporting a tough crew who each has a pet monster, himself having a Black Cherubim. *Dezhnyov Korney Ivanovich: Dezhnyov is a former Russian member of SOTH who left the organization. He has a hatred for the organization due to their killing of an alien race. *Mechanon: Mechanon is a mechanical tyrant from a universe where machines were natural organisms. He seeks to make other universe dominated by machines and worked with Gilbaris to help his dreams come true. After Gilbaris's destruction at the hands of Geed, Mechanon tried to continue on without him, building a robot army of considerable and terrifying size before heading off for his multiversal conquest. Betrayal of The Past *Ultraman Susanoo *Ultraman Fujin *Ultraman Hachi Kaiju/ Seijin Main Series Mirashi and The Destruction Beasts *Mirashi (Main Antagonist) **??? *Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Ep 1, 2, & 15) **Super Demonicon *Destruction Beast: Emperor Black End (Ep 5, 6, and 28) *Destrucion Machine: Deathfacer Destructor (Ep 11, 12, & 28) *Destruction Super-Beast: Doomer Jumbo King (Ep 20 - 21) *Destruction Sea-Beast: Tidal Lord Gakuzom (Ep 26 - 27) *Ultimate Destruction Beast: The Ravager (Ep 29 - 30) Evil *Fiendish-Type Space Beast: Galberos (Ep 3 & 28) *Moon Ring Monster: Luna Crescent (Ep 4) *Giant Space Monster: Bemstar (Ep 5 and 25 (Mentioned)) *Giant Crab Super-Beast: King Crab (Ep 7 & 28) *Sulfuric Acid Monster: Hoe (Ep 8) *Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan (Ep 11 - 12) *Space Robot: King Joe (Ep 11) *Skull Monster: Red King (Ep 13 & 28) *Typhoon Monster: Varricane (Ep 14 - 15) *Illusion Alien: Alien Guts Slit (Ep 16 and 28) *Golden Phantom: Gold Satan (Ep 16) *Strong Woman: Lady Zamsher (Ep 16) *Wicked Alien: Alien Reguran (Ep 16) *Regenerative Monster: Beacon (Ep 16) *Fear Energy Monster: Moravia (Ep 19) *Dreadlock Monster: Dangar (Ep 22) *Poison Gas Monster: Mognezun (Ep 22 and 28) *Super Sonic Wave Monster: Arigera (Ep 23) *Destructive-Beast: Monsarger (Ep 23) *Extinction Alien: Alien Meranie (mentioned) (Ep 23) *Transformed Monster: Gazort (Ep 25 and 28) **Critter **Mutant **Super Gazort *Single Horn Super-Beast: Vakishim (Ep 28) Good *Fusion Beast Of The Crest: Crest Bemustron (Ep 2, 6, 13, 25, and 28 - 30) *Super Training Robot: Emulator (Ep 3) *Fusion Beast of Cybernetics: Cyborg Agidom (Ep 3) *Fusion Beast of Prey: Armored Twimilja (Ep 3) *Baby Sea Monster: Minigoras (Ep 7) *Tsunami Monster: Seamons (Ep 7, 20, 21, 28 - 30) *Tornado Monster: Seagorath (Ep 7, 20, 21, 28 - 30) *Giant-Fish Monster: Muruchi (Ep 9) *Friendly Alien: Alien Mates Frono (Ep 9) *River God: Nagameka (Ep 22) Neutral *Corrupted Human: Trillard (Ep 10 and 28 - 30) *Fusion Beast Of Rage: Despotic Blood-Fiend (Ep 13) *Slicer Space Beast: Stellade (Ep 16 (Cameo)) *Ancient Violent Monster: Golmede (Ep 17) *Demonic Torturer: Goto The Oni (Ep 18) *Fire Breathing Rooster: Basan (Ep 18) *Shape Shifting Ground Spider: Tsuchigumo (Ep 18) *Shape Shifting Woman Spider: Jorogumo (Ep 18) *River Child: Kappa (Ep 18) *Ox Demon: Ushi Oni (Ep 18) *Evil Stone Lion: Koma Inu *Good Stone Lion: Shisa (Ep 18) *Ancient Claw Beast: Kamaitadon (Ep 18) *Ancient Monster: Gomora (Ep 24) *Drill Monster: Gubila (Ep 26) *Deep Sea Monster: Jelga (Ep 26) Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter *Mirashi *Single Horn Super Beast: Vakishim *Space Pirate: Alien Asaltante Ata *Space Preciptious Monster: Black Cherubim *Organism X: Alien Waiell Disect *Insect Monster: Majaba *Strange Alien: Alien Mazara Jok *Beastman: Wolf Gas *Freezing Alien: Alien Groza Plonzo *Freezing Monster: Gandar *Slenderman: Alien Chamuda Toler *Space Monster: Gelbelio *Elemental Beast: Elemtrigon Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight! The Mechanical Menace *Illusion Monster: Paragon *Illusion Alien: Alien Stora Ge *Fusion Beast Of The Crest: Crest Bemustron *Nuclear Defense Machine: Nuclear Builigamo *Sentient Killer Machine: Mechanon *Mass-Produced Death Machines: Techrors *Horned Reality Breaker Weapon: Mechagiras Warper *Sea Beast: Seagoras **Typhoon Monster: Seagorath **Tsunami Monster: Seamons *Gem Robot Assassin: Gamerot Jeweler *Thief Robot Assassin: Perfect Gamerot *Ultra Robot Assassin: Gamerot Ultra Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Betrayal Of The Past *Underground Robot: U-Tom **Leader Troon **Foot Soldiers **Silver Bombers **Laser Archers *Fusion Beast Of Rain: Oceanic Bassar *Super Ancient Monster: Golza *Super Ancient Dragon: Melba *Fusion Beast of Soul: Soulinizor Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate *Fusion Beast Of Rage: Despotic Blood-Fiend *Demon God: Zogu Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Start of A New Era *Super Space Bird Beast: Beast Omega *Fusion Beast Of Harmony: Rebuilt Milonga Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession *Demonic Torturer: Goto The Oni **Reiki *Hell Guardian: Gozu *Hell Guardian: Mezu *Comet Monster: Dorako *Dark Jove **Jove: Twin Flame **Jove: Crag **Jove: Ultra Killer Ultraman Beast EX *Space Sea-Bottom Man: Alien Mimy (Ep 1) *Warship Robot: Iron Rocks (Ep 1) *Scrap Ghost Ship: Barrack Ship (Ep 1) *Battleship Monster: Yamaton (Ep 1) *Foaming Monster: Dancan (Ep 2) *Combine Monster: Plazma (Ep 3) *Combine Monster: Minizma (Ep 3) *Anoxic Sea Creature: Candea (Ep 4) *Electric Discharge Dragon: Eleking (Ep 5) *Female Alien: Alien Pitt (Ep 5) *Space Sea Beast: Reigubas (Ep 6) *Evil Alien: Alien Dime (Ep 7 - 8) *Compact Beast: Combine King (Ep 7 - 8) Ultraman Beast Special: Seagorath and Seamons *Squid Beast: Guyros *Brute Monster: Zabangi Trivia * The idea for this series came into existence from when Cdr commented on Mechanon's page saying that he could appear in a Jack anniversary series. * Before the creation of the Destruction Beasts, it was hard to determine what the super monsters should be. One idea was kaiju similar to the Belial Fusion Beasts, then an ultra and kaiju fusions, and now we have the Destruction Beasts. Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultra Lineage Universe